fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Yarne
, Chambray |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Half-Human Half-Taguel |birthday =March 14 |relatives =Panne (Mother) |game =Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Paralogue 13: Rival Bands |class =Taguel |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Daisuke Endo English Chris Smith }} Yarne is a playable character in Fire Emblem Awakening. He is Panne's son from the future, and a member of the Taguel race. Yarne can potentially be the brother or father of Morgan. Profile As the son of Panne and her human husband, Yarne was born in the future as the first human-taguel hybrid (and if Henry is his father, it's specifically mentioned in his and Panne's shared ending that near all of Yarne's genes come from his mother). This made him a clear sign that the Taguel would survive. Unfortunately, he lost both parents at a young age. His father's death was particularly painful: he promised to Yarne that he'd return from battle, but died in the battle right after this conversation, breaking that promise. With the death of his mother Panne, Yarne became the new "Last Taguel" in the world. Though Yarne has immense pride of his Taguel heritage, he also feels like he's burdened by his "Last Taguel" status. Unlike the other children, Yarne does not mention having Panne's wedding ring, but is assumed to have followed suit. Seeing the opportunity as a means of self-preservation, Yarne joins Lucina and the other children to travel back to the past to prevent the ruinous future. Upon arriving in the past, separated from his friends, Yarne searched for strong allies to protect him and eventually stumbles upon the Stonewall Knights, whom he stays with until the revelation with Lucina at Carrion Isle. In Yarne's Paralogue, a turf war between the Riders of Dawn and the Stonewall Knights erupts. Chrom's army arrives to break up the turf war. When Panne recognizes the scent of another Taguel, she finds and approaches Yarne, who instantly recognizes his mother. When Panne asks him why he is with a bunch of random warriors, he tells her that, to help him survive, he tagged along with them due to their strong defenses. Disappointed in her son's cowardice - going so far to hide behind other "man-spawn" - Panne tells Yarne that she will be teaching him taguel pride through the battle. After the battle, Panne speaks to her son, happy to know that the taguels have managed to live another generation, even if it now carries human blood. Yarne is merely happy to see her again and declares that he is proud of his taguel heritage, which pleases Panne. Yarne joins Chrom's army, happy to be back with his mother. After the war, Yarne departs on a journey to find somewhere safe to live. Ironically, this leads him into many dangers along the way. Luckily he manages to stay alive through all this and lives a long life. During his support conversations with his mother, Yarne and Panne begin to build a relationship as a mother and son by making new habits and traditions, since neither of them have any recollection of their parents or traditional acts. In his support with his father, Yarne is worried that his father may cheat on Panne, fearing that if he does, his existence may vanish. Though his father promises not to cheat on her, Yarne is still unsure and suspects he will break that promise because he broke his promise to come home. His father promises him that he will never cheat on Panne and that he'll stay alive for the sake of him and the version of him to be born later on. During his supports with a female Morgan and a Female Robin, Yarne shows his distaste about being treated like a cute little bunny and hates being cuddled and petted. He is also extremely ticklish. Personality Yarne is cowardly, timid, and excessively worried as a result and is often on edge to his surroundings. He is extremely sensitive to anything that poses a threat to his survival, even the most minuscule of actions or objects that are non-lethal except in the absurdly extreme of circumstances causes and overreaction. Yarne is actually robust in constitution and is a skilled fighter, especially when pushed into a corner. Despite prioritizing his safety, he is more than willing to throw himself in the way of an enemy to protect a precious comrade. His primary motivation to become stronger is to namely increase his chances of survival. Upon arrival in the present, this has since evolved to also protect his mother so that she can live on this time. Yarne carries an extreme weight on his shoulders as in the future, with the death of his mother, he has become the new "Last Taguel". Yarne fears for his life as a result and would rather avoid fighting at all costs as his death would lead to the extinction of the Taguel back in the future. When arriving in the present, he became paranoid that his father may cheat on Panne as if that were to occur, his present counterpart would cease to exist. With some assurance from his father, he is relieved that his father will remain faithful. Like his mother, he has no knowledge of traditional Taguel customs, but the two vow to forge new ones for their descendants. He is the loudest person in the army. In Game Description: An enigmatic taguel who fears for his species (i.e., himself). Recruitment Paralogue 13: NPC* or enemy**, talk with Chrom or Panne. *- If chosen to aid the Stonewall Knights or no group at all. **- If the player takes up arms against the Stonewall Knights. Base Stats *Note: These are his absolute base stats. The actual base stats follow this formula: [(Panne's current stats - Panne's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Yarne's absolute base stats] / 3 + Yarne's class base stats Growth Rates Yarne's Growth Rates are figured by the following formula: (Father's growth rates + Panne's growth rates + Yarne's absolute growth rates) / 3 In which Yarne's absolute growth rates are: |70% |50% |10% |45% |40% |60% |45% |10% |} Max Stat Modifers Supports Romantic Supports *Robin (Female) *Lucina *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Female Morgan (Can also be his sister) Other Supports *Panne *Yarne's Father *Robin (Male) (Can also be Yarne's father) *Brady *Laurent *Male Morgan (Can also be his son) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Inherited Sets Father: |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} ''Fire Emblem Heroes ;Timid Taguel :''Panne's son. The last of the taguel. Continually terrified that his death will mark the end of his race. Appears in Fire Emblem Awakening. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Beast |Skill= Adult (Cavalry) Night Sky }} Skills Quotes ''Awakening'' :Yarne/Awakening Quotes ''Heroes'' :Yarne/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ; Yarne - Timid Taguel : Yarne traveled the world in search of a safer haven, a journey that was ironically fraught with danger. Nevertheless, he said to have beaten his fears and lived to a ripe old age. ; Yarne and Robin : Many wrote of Robin's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Yarne, above all else. ; Yarne and Lucina : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger, especially since Lucina was quick to dash to the rescue of every stranger. ; Yarne and Kjelle : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger, especially as Kjelle insisted on facing every foe to better herself as a warrior. ; Yarne and Cynthia : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger, especially as Cynthia wouldn't stop challenging brigands in the name of justice. ; Yarne and Severa : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger, especially as Severa continued to take on dangerous jobs to make ends meet. ; Yarne and Morgan : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't really seem to miss it, and the two lived out their days happily. ; Yarne and Noire : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger...despite Noire's best attempt to steer them out of trouble. ; Yarne and Nah : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done. While Nah endeavored to steer them clear of trouble, they soon realized the best place was Ylisse, where their journey began. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Yarne is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Yarne is named after yarn. His Japanese name, Chambray, is a type of fabric. Both are soft, much like his personality, and are not suited for battle-type situations. Both of his English and Japanese names also compliment his mother's (Panne and Velvet, respectively), as they are commonly used materials. Trivia *Yarne, for some reason, will not inherit the Wyvern Rider class from his mother despite the fact that the class is for both genders. He inherits the Barbarian related classes instead, indicating that Panne may have originally supposed to have the female only Pegasus Knight or Troubadour as an option. However, if his father also has the Wyvern Rider class, then he is not barred from the class. *Yarne's birthday is the same day Fire Emblem Gaiden was first released in Japan and the same day Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn was first released in Europe. It is also on the same day as White Day, a holiday celebrated in Japan and other countries that is very similar to Valentine's Day. *Yarne was voted the second least popular male character in the Fire Emblem Awakening Character Popularity Poll in Japan. *Yarne's English voice actor, Christopher Corey Smith, is also one of the three male Robin's voices, Slayde in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Thales and Arundel in Fire Emblem: Three Houses, as well as Seth, Reinhardt, and Legion in Fire Emblem Heroes. **He also shares his Japanese voice actor, Daisuke Endo, with Vaike, as well as Miklan in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. *Unlike the other children, only a tuft on Yarne's hair inherits a color from his father. The rest of his hair always stays brown, no matter who his father is. **The rest of his hair does appear in a slightly different color in his confession CG however; which depending on the tuft color will typically range from varying shades of black to dark brown. *Since Panne's reclassing options are gender neutral, Yarne is the only male child character who cannot inherit any skills from a female-only class. He shares this trait (albeit gender flipped) with Lucina. * Yarne's Critical Hit quote "I've got sharp, pointy teeth!" is likely a reference to the "Killer Rabbit of Caerbannog" from the movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters